


All I need

by childishillusions



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishillusions/pseuds/childishillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tensa is horrified to find out what has happened to his adopted younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I need

**Author's Note:**

> Italiscized is Tensa, Bolded is Ichigo. Both is the two of them singing together.

It was a blow from an unexpected quarter. Horrifying and it seemed to be breaking a part of the ravenette. Of all the things to happen...Why this? Why to Ichigo? It wasn't fair! ...But then again, 'fair' was a falsity in this cruel universe, and the only kindness that the Kurosaki Family ever seemed to get without strings attached and hidden catches was from one another. 

Tensa couldn't keep it in... He separated from the small group he had been with (Assassins near their leader. he _needed_ to get his emotions out, and found a place where he thought he was safe... Away from the others). The ebony haired male was also terribly missing his dearest Hyourinmaru (who was off on a solo mission, dealing with something likely terrible). 

_"I'm dying to catch my breath_

_Oh why don't I ever learn?_

_I've lost all my trust,_

_though I've surely tried to turn it around"_

Everything, **_everything_**   good that had happened to him, came with a price that almost made his happiness pyrrhic. When he had been adopted into the Kurosaki family, he was so happy to have an older brother to wrestle around with, a younger brother to teach, and two adorable baby sisters to protect and cherish. but his birth parents had been killed a few days earlier. He had been accepted at a high paying job, where he would be able to help his family... Only to find out that he had been taken in by the assassin's guild after beating the holy hell out of Zabimaru for trying to torment his younger brother Ichigo. he had a lover, but was frequently separated from him, and feared for his love's life on a regular basis. His little sisters were safe, and doing extremely well in the schools that he and his recently reconnected older brother were paying their school fees for... And his beloved baby brother was a Pet, and from what Hichigo had told him, almost broken by the treatment that the smarmy brown haired bastard known as Sousuke Aizen had bestowed upon his little brother (biologically he was cousins with the Kurosaki family). 

_"Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_when you hold me in your embrace"_  

Hyou.... All of his fears... All of his pain and inner struggles faded when his lover held onto him. In those moments of bliss, all he could think of was his beautiful dragon, and how much he was in love with the other, and how the other was in love with him... He hoped that the older male could see how he truly felt. 

_"Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear me down_

_You've opened the door now, don't let it close"_  

Tensa needed someone who could ground him... Could balance him. The green haired male did it, and was able to do so with seemingly such ease it...It stunned the ravenette... But he needed that balancing influence now, here on the Yukino's space station, before he did something that was really stupid or hot headed... Like castrate a certain leader for instance.

_"I'm here on the edge again_

_I wish I could let it go_

_I know that I'm only one step away_

_from turning it around"_

Ichigo was with the other Pets who had been brought onto the station with the various and sundry political leaders and their troupes of lackeys, when he heard it. The male's voice was clear and ringing... He sounded so much... So much like... but wasn't that impossible? Hadn't he died?

 The orangette had frozen as he analyzed the voice, and the lyrics that he had heard thus far, before deciding to take a calculated risk. He turned on his heel and bolted in the direction of the voice that he was hearing. If there was even the slightest chance that it was Tensa-nii... He had to find out, he had to know if what he was hopping was true, heedless to the shouts and calls of his 'peers', agilely dodging around the corridors, in a rather impressive display of agility, speed and flexibility. 

_"Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_when you hold me in your embrace"_

The orangette sang out in response, hoping that the other might be able to hear him... At least in part. Yes he could hear the other's heart.... Or at least the ravenette's voice. He could hear how emotional his older brother/cousin was and was desperate to try to calm down the elder... Yuzu and Karin were safe... Hichi-nii was relatively so... He had to know... He had to know that Tensa was safe as well. 

**"Don't tear me down for all I need**

**Make my heart a better place**

**Give me something I can believe"**

Ichigo needed to know that his family was safe... that they were happy, and that they would not have to go through the miserable hell that he was subjected to... being the toy of a person he dearly loved, yet feared and despised in roughly equal measure... Considered less than an animal even, and treated worse than the most miserably treated lab animal.

**"Don't tear it down, what's left of me**

**Make my heart a better place"**  

He also... he also needed to make sure that Yuzu, Karin and Tensa understand that he hadn't chosen this life... That he didn't want to be treated like a fuck-toy and abused at the capricious whims of his master... If they still accepted him that would likely help him retain what was left of his sanity... What was left of his heart that hadn't been swallowed up... Or shattered by one brown haired male. 

Ichigo was certain that he was fast approaching where his older brother/cousin was, disregarding the unknown faces as insignificant, in search of the one he was looking for. 

**"I tried many times but nothing was real**

**Make it fade away, don't break me down**

**I want to believe that this is for real**

**Save me from my fear**

**Don't tear me down"**  

if his family rejected him... the orangette knew that he was lost. Ichigo would be nothing more than a broken shell, to be picked up and used by any who wanted him, unable to function without instruction. He feared that part of himself... The part that wanted to be nothing more than a doll, a toy to be played with, if only to please the man whom he loved at a frightening depth. 

_"Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place"_  

Tensa had been startled at the sudden voice, singing the lyrics that he had been about to sing, eyes widening as he recognized  _who_ it was. Of course he would be here. After all, a 'toy' was worthless, unless one could play with it and show it off in front of others? At least that was the mentality that most in positions of power had about Pets...

The fact that Ichigo was coming closer, was causing Tensa to smile a little, and scan the crowd for his younger brother, not remembering that he had been with a group, who would be telling their leader Muramasa-sama every second of his 'strange' behavior, and what had resulted from it.

_**"Give me something I can believe** _

_**Don't tear it down, what's left of me** _

_**Make my heart a better place** _

_**Make my heart a better place"** _

The two Kurosaki were facing one another, standing within a few inches, both sets of eyes wide and surprised, as neither had quite truly believed that the other was there, until he had been seen so close to himself. 

At almost exactly the same time, the two brothers embraced tightly, and Tensa could feel Ichigo bury his face in his neck, body shaking violently and tears falling onto the ravenette's neck and shirt. 

The powerful young assassin gathered up his younger brother, and left for his rooms, glowering viciously at anyone who dared try to approach him or his tremulous little brother. Neither was given a second glance due to the fierceness of the ravenette's expression, and by the soft sobs coming from the distraught Pet.

 


End file.
